story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Someone at the door
I first noticed it about three months ago. My friends were having a sleepover at my place when it first ocurred. It is important to add that my family was away for a few days (thus I took the opportunity to have a party). We were in my room, the door was shut. We were completely alone. The evening went well—the five of us had a fairly good time. Around four in the morning, we were far too tired. We decided to lie down onto our bedrolls and talk some more. The topics switched from one to another. They weren't creepy nor unsettling. Mostly we were recounting some stories or making fun of each other. Half an hour later, the talk died as we were too tired. I was facing the wall as I tried to fall asleep but the silence was soon disturbed. "There is someone at the door." My friend whispered lazily. She didn't seem scared or anything. When I turned around, I noticed she was observing the lower part of the door where the small slit was, where light shone through. A shadow could be seen. "Shut up..." I tried to throw away such creepy assumption. She didn't seem scared either. The other girls sat up and watched the shadow. Everyone spoke more quietly now. "No, seriously. Did you lock the door?" The other friend asked. "Yes, I did. Maybe it's just... something, I don't know. Why would someone stand like an idiot in front of the door? Let us sleep." Despite my annoyed tone of voice, I felt rather uneasy. I might have been a fan of all things creepy and disturbing. But situations as these left me most afraid. The next morning, it seemed that everyone forgot about it. After the breakfast, my friends went home and I found myself alone. I wasn't scared then. I went after my business and nothing odd or disturbing happened. This whole story wouldn't be worth writing down if it wasn't for the thing that happened last night. I went to bed late, around 1 am. I listened to music for some time, waiting for sleep to get me. Fifteen minutes later, I became too tired and thus I turned to my side and fell asleep. The nightmare I had was most vivid. I dreamt I stood up from the bed, wanting to go to the toilet. As I opened the door, I found this odd being kneeling in front of my room. It resembled a rather old person, except this creature was bald and had a gray hue to its skin. It was making gargling noises, attempting to crawl towards me but failing. So, it just spinned slowly and clumsily in one place before falling completely onto the floor and attempting with its long claws to reach for the door handle. I woke up crying, I was drenched in cold sweat. With my heart thumping wildly, I looked at the door, at the slit where the light passed from the corridor. There was no shadow but a sound turned my blood to ice. Someone shook the handle weakly. A muffled, gargling sound was heard before it all turned silent again.